Paper Mario VS Classic Sonic
PaperMarioFan2017= is a Death Battle created by PaperMarioFan2017. Description These are the two from two different dimensions! But which one will win? Classic or Paper? Introduction WIP Battle WIP |-| Zacisawesome101= Description The masters of 2D, an RPG and a platformer, which of these two rivals will win? Interlude Wiz: Counterparts, Clones, Dimensions. These three words describe these two perfectly. Boomstick: These two are two wacky freakin' clones of our two favourite rivals. Wiz: Paper Mario, the hero of the Paper World Boomstick:...And Classic Sonic, the Classic version of Sonic. Classic Sonic Wiz: Somehow, Dr. Robotnik ended up meeting his classic version of himself, a.k.a Robotnik from a different universe. Boomstick: Eggman and Classic Eggman both unleashed the Time Eater, a being with the power to destroy time and space. Wiz: The Time Eater ended up in Classic Sonic's universe and sent him into Modern Sonic's Universe, teaming up with his modern counterpart to defeat the Time Eater. Boomstick: Being Sonic, he is extremely fast. His speed even matches Modern Sonic's. Wiz: As we calculated in our Mario Vs. Sonic remake, Sonic's speed can reach 200 million miles per hour. Boomstick: Classic Sonic can even envelop himself in a blue barrier, instantly breaking the sound barrier. That's about as fast as I go when I spot a can of beer! Wiz: Classic Sonic can run up walls and across water without aid. He can never run out of stamina, taking him as far as he can go. Boomstick: Even though he's the fastest thing alive, he isn't the strongest thing alive. He is pretty strong, pushing things several times his size and weight, but he isn't as strong as Modern Sonic. Wiz: Sonic also uses Homing Attacks, Spin Dashes, and an assortment of other moves to help fight the dastardly plans of Eggman. Boomstick: Classic Sonic is also super freaking tough, he was shown to take multiple hits from the Time Eater, a being that can destroy time and space. Wiz: Though with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Classic Sonic can unlock his true form, Super Sonic. With this form his speed and strength are increased tenfold. Boomstick: With some help from Modern Super Sonic, they were able to put the Time Eater to rest, saving everyone but merging the Classic and Modern universes forever. Wiz: However, Classic Sonic is not perfect, we've already covered his strength but after skidding on the ground from full speed he only barely manages to maintain his balance. Boomstick: And like a younger brother, Classic Sonic can't defeat powerful enemies without at least some help from Modern Sonic. ''' Wiz: And classic Sonic isn't a strategist, preferring to fight first and think later, and while a little more serious than Modern Sonic, he's still quite cocky and naïve. '''Boomstick: Still, He IS Classic Sonic, after all. (Plays the victory theme from Sonic 1 and shows Sonic wagging his finger at the screen) Paper Mario Wiz: Living in an ancient book, Paper Mario is a paper version of Mario, the hero of many lands. Boomstick: Paper Mario has two, yes, two main versions of attack, the Jump and the Hammer. The Jump crushes foes under his boot, and the Hammer is a wooden Hammer used for...crushing opponents. Wiz: Despite having only two main attack methods, these are incredibly powerful on their own, the Hammer can also create shockwaves with a big enough bounce. Boomstick: Mario also has different stickers to help enhance his attacks. Like the Fire Flower, which gives him the ability to shoot fire, because apparently this Mario can't do it. Wiz: He can also use the Ice Flower, which can freeze opponents, the Slow Flower, which slows down time, and the Fast Flower, which speeds up time, though it should be noted that these only last for a time. Boomstick: Paper Mario can also improve his jumping. The Hopslipper gives him 5 low-damaging jumps, the Iron Boot gives him enhanced jumping and they can jump on spiky objects, and the Super Boot enhances his jumps, but he can't jump on spiky objects. ' ' ' Wiz: Mario can also use the Frog Suit Sticker to increase his jumping, the Star turns Paper Mario invincible for a short time, the Mushroom Sticker will heal him and the Poison Mushroom poisons Mario, but whoever he touches will also be poisoned. '''Boomstick: There are so many of these, including hammers! Sleepy Hammers, Fire Hammers, and Hurlhammers. He also has access to a humongous hammer which transforms whoever it has hit into paper. ' Wiz: He also can wear a spike helmet which, is fairly self-explanatory. Paper Mario can also create 5 clones of himself, these clones can survive very small hits but are quite flimsy, and if Mario has clones, it will negate all damage from an attack, he can also use the safeguard technique, which, if timed correctly can fully block an attack. '''Boomstick: Mario can also suck the colour out of 3-D objects, weakening them and giving Mario strength. Wiz: But now we move into Mario's most dangerous form, Papercraft Mario. Paper Mario steers this behemoth and can destroy other papercrafts with a few rams or a dive-jump. However, the papercraft doesn't last long without a beat platform which repowers the papercraft. Boomstick: He can also turn into a tennis racquet, paper plane, a big crushing cylinder, and a boomerang. Wiz: He can also turn the world and become invisible to 2-D objects, and can flap his arms to gain height in his jump. Boomstick: Despite how he may seem, Paper Mario is not invincible, he's made of paper, which leaves him vulnerable to fire. However, he was able to survive being shot to the moon in a canon! Wiz: Based on his 40-second time-frame, Mario was launched at 21,000,000 m/ph and he must have landed on the moon with over 1.37 MEGATONS of force. Boomstick: Damn! The guy's friggin' metal! Wiz: Paper, actually. (Paper Mario tries to jump onto Bowser wearing a Royal Sticker) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight The battle opens on a construction site and we see Paper Mario drain the paint from a Paper Goomba. Classic Sonic sees this and speeds up to the roof and points toward Mario and smacks his fist in his palm. Paper Mario gets into a fighting stance. FIGHT!!! Sonic rushes toward Paper Mario and attacks him from all sides. Mario jumps away from Sonic and pulls out a Slow Flower and uses it, he pulls out his hammer and smacks Classic Sonic three times and blasts him up in the air. He jumps up and smacks Classic Sonic with a Hammer, slamming him into the ground. The Slow Flower wears off and Sonic charges up his running. Mario flips himself into the third dimension. Sonic runs toward him and Mario freaks out because he wasn't invisible. Sonic dashes into him and smacks him away. Mario flips back into the second dimension, Sonic charges a Spin Dash and Mario puts on Iron Boots. Sonic tries to dash into him but Mario jumps and lands on Sonic, he then punches Sonic away. Mario jumps into the air and turns into a paper plane, he dive-bombs Sonic, who was still recovering, he then turns around and attempts to dive-bomb Sonic again. Sonic recovers and kicks Mario, who falls and unfolds. Mario pulls out a giant hammer and Sonic looks shocked, he runs toward Mario, who then swings his hammer down. Sonic dodges the hammer and smacks Mario in the face. Mario swings the hammer again and misses, again. Sonic grabs Mario and attempts to rip him in half, Mario grabs his hammer and uses a Fire Hammer Sticker. He swings the Fire Hammer and distracts Sonic. He grabs a Bahhammer Sticker and hits Sonic with it, making him fall asleep. Mario Grabs Sonic and squeezes him, Sonic's colour starts to ooze away and Sonic wakes up due to the pain. He sees his hands starting to lose colour and blasts Mario away, surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds. Mario jumps backward and clones himself 5 times, making six Mario's. They all grab a hammer and charge toward Super Sonic, who blasts toward them, he rams into Mario, who falls on the ground. Sonic smiles because he thinks he killed Mario. However, Mario gets back up and one of hit clones disappears. Sonic gets mad and smacks Mario with his super form 4 times, removing all his clones. Mario gets up off the ground and looks at Sonic fiercely. Sonic looks shocked before flying toward him. There's a flash of gold and...Sonic is spinning against Mario's blocked arms. Sonic flies back and frowns, he goes to fly toward Mario but his Super Sonic form ends. Mario smiles before pulling out a Fire Flower sticker. He turns into Fire Paper Mario and shoots fireballs at Sonic, who dodges them all. Mario lands a hit with a fireball, and while he's stunned, Mario pulls out his giant hammer and squishes Sonic, turning him into paper. Mario grabs the paper Sonic and drains the paint out of him. Sonic breaks free of his grip and runs toward Mario, running much slower than usual, with the paint gone from him. Mario smacks him with a hammer, Paper Sonic falls to the ground, exhausted and robbed of paint. Mario grabs a fire hammer and swings at Sonic with full force, there's a giant fireball then smoke, and Sonic is simply a pile of dust on the ground. K.O! Results Boomstick: Damn! Mario don't mess around! Wiz: Despite holding a speed and durability advantage- I mean, Mario was able to survive 1.37 megatons of force, but Sonic was able to survive attacks from the Time Eater, who can break through time and space. Boomstick: Mario's strength is easily shown when he can destroy cardboard with a PAPER Hammer. He's also fought an invincible Bowser, and he WON that fight! Wiz: Simply put, Classic Sonic struggles to push a box, while Paper Mario was able to defeat an Invincible Dragon Warrior. Boomstick: All Mario needed was to turn Sonic into Paper, and the battle was all over for him. I guess he was just too hot to handle! Wiz: The winner is Paper Mario. ' ' |-| TheAmazingMetalMario= This is a What if Death Battle Paper Classic Pre Fight FIGHT! Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:PaperMarioFan2017 Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:By Superray06